polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iranball
Iranball |nativename = Jomhuriye Eslamiye Iran|image = Iranball (1).png|caption = Try mentioning my Semitic past, and you'd be dead.|reality = Islamic Republic of Iran|government = Islamic republic Theocratic-republic (de facto) |onlypredecessor = Pahlavi Iranball |predicon = Pahlavi Iran |personality = Cool, Aggressive, Organized|language = Farsi (or Persian), Kurdi , Aramaic |religion = Shia Islam Christianity Judaism Zoroastrianism|friends = Syriaball Iraqball My Younger Brother Georgiaball Armeniaball Qatarball Boliviaball Russiaball Cubaball Venezuelaball Indiaball My Another Younger Brother Palestineball Hamasball Hezbollahball Albaniaball North Koreaball Sudanball Western Saharaball Nauruball Polandball Chinaball Serbiaball Indonesiaball BRICSbrick| North Koreaball enemies = Sunni Infedel Madness Great Satan Israelcube Pakistanball UAEball Ukraineball Bahrainball Turkmenistanball Kuwaitball Azerbaijanball Sunniball Bahá'íball Imperialist Friend Turkeyball That Separatist which belongs to me |founded = 1979|successor =|likes = Having Nukes, His History, all Aryans, Shia Islam, His empire, Nikki Amini, Qanat, Cinema, Persian Poetry, Persian Cats, The Prince of Persia series, Ice Creams, Palestine|hates = Great satan, Little satan, Sunniball, Bahá'íball, Turkic countries, Trump|intospace = Yes|status = In a relationship with Israel |notes = Going back to Zoroastrianism and leave the Country|capital = Tehranball|gender = Male|bork = Vatanam Vatanam|type = Iranian|food = Jujeh Kabab, Pilaf, Caviar, Pistachios, Saffron and Ice Creams (I created Ice Creams...Actually, it was my father who created it).|predecessor = Pahlavi Iranball|enemies = USAball I will avenge Alberto Nisman! Madness Canadaball UKball Israelcube Saudi Arabiaball and all other Gulf countries Bahrainball Hungaryball Ukraineball Turkmenistanball UAEball Azerbaijanball Turkeyball NATOball ISISball Useless Organisation Shahist traitors}} Iranball is a countryball in the Middle East. He is son of Persiaball. Islamic Republic of Iranball has a strong desire to erase Israelcube off the map. Iranball also enjoys making nuclear weapons, to help it deal with Israelcube. Other interests of Iranball are denying the Holocaust and enforcing Shiaball to sunni countryballs such as }} Bahrain. He hates being called an Arab as he is persian, but still he is friend with many Arab states. His birthday (National Day) is on April 1. His astrological sign is Aries. (this isn't a joke) He also has Allah is the greatest on his flag Personality Iranball is a very religious country. Many countryballs feel uneasy because of his nuclear program. He doesn't like some Sunni states like Saudi and he absolutely hates Israelcube. He doesn't tolerates gays as one refused to join his threesome in 1996. Though considered oppressive and rightly so, Iran is very organised. He consider himself relaxed (there is controversies about this), organized and always seems neutral but actually commands the creation of groups to fight his enemies. He likes sports, such as football or skiing, and even though much of its territory is mountainous, has an economy based on oil and agriculture. He is Proud of the Persians. Relationships Friends * Iraqball (Sometimes) - Can into Shia just like I can, but he has lots of Sunnis. * Syriaball - Is also of Shia but also has lots of Sunnis. I help him against parasite. * Afghanistanball - We are Iranian brothers but get off the fence!!! * Tajikistanball - He is of Iranian just like me despite not bordering me and using different writing system. We are brothers! * Armeniaball - Although is of Christian and is kebab remover we love each other, because we hate Azerbaijanball and love Russiaball. We also share similar culture and long history. * Russiaball we both are enemies of FIle:USA-icon.png CAPITALIST PIG. We do protect Armenia from Turkey. We two hate NATO. * Eurasian Unionball and CSTOball - Might join yuo guys. * Palestineball - Poor countryball. Don't worry we will destroy Israelcube together. * Pakistanball - We both support Palestineball independence from Israelcube. * Luxembourgball - Best microstate. He gaved me Monies, thank of yuo * Georgiaball - Trade Partners. During the the Russo-Georgian War i was neutral because I am of friend you two. But don't worry I don't recognize Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball as an of independent States. * Cubaball - He is friend of Russia and he is also a good Friend with me. * Indiaball - Historical neighbor. I rented elephants at any medieval war from him. Buys a lot of oil and is very supportive. But why yuo of vote against my nuclear program? But also a friend of damn PIG!. * Venezuelaball - We two are of Biggest exporters of Oil. We both hate this capitalist PIG. * Algeriaball - You are after Iraq and Syria the 3rd true Arabian Friend. We both don't have good relations With Moroccoball * Chinaball - Trade partner and helping me with sanctions Buys major oil. We both hate the pig. Iran can into SCO. * Qatarball - He is Sunni and Arab, but he hate Saudi Arabia for calling him terrorist. Don't worry I support and protect you if those Saudi Arabs attacks you. * Boliviaball - Best South American friend. * Ecuadorball - Another Great South American Friend * Nicaraguaball - Central American Friend * Germanyball - Please Gib Audi, BMW, Mercedes, Volkswagen, Porsche and Opel. These are of cool cars. * Swedenball - Gib Ikea, Volvo, Saab and Koenigsegg. * Japanball - Well we have a long history. I like his cars brands. I gib Oil to him that he can make good cars for me. Also we love cats. * Polandball - I feel so bad for him, that he always was invided from other Countries. But you're not the only one. I was also Invided especially UKball and Soviet Unionball. He is also my Volleyball Rival * Omanball - Best sea neighbour. * North Koreaball - Anti-burger friend. He also not want into Rotshchild banks. * South Koreaball - Thanks to make Theran road in Seoul. BUT I STILL HATE BURGER! * Vietnamball - Good Trading partner and Friend * Albaniaball - Even tho he is sunni he is little bektashi which is a shia religion So he can into my friend and we both hate Turkeyball * Laosball - Another Anti Burger friend * Indonesiaball - Best Sunni Brother, He is Always Support me when am in Trouble, And he also Hate Saudi Arabiaball Because He's Lying about that 300 Trillion Rupiah.. Enemies * Greeceball - WORST ENEMY! WE DON'T FORGET!!! PERSIA STRONK!!! * USAball - YUO PIG! REMOB SANCTIONS PLEASE REMOVE THE SANCTIONS BECAUSE IT IS ILLEGAL AND ALSO MAKING 100 MIO DEAL WITH SAUDI INFIDEL. !!! IRAN STRONK!! LIFTINGS BAN! I THOUGHT YUO WERE BE FRIENDS WE ME, BUT NO! Oh. Yuo lift ban, BUT NO MATTER! AND I THOUGHT WE WERE COOL FOR NOW! But yuo should realize that Saudi Infidel did 9/11 and not me. Also op hackings again like op Stuxnet, I will op create more powerful malware than op that and use it to you. My god why won't yuo stop hacking me,YUO CAN NOT EVEN SAY MINE NAME!!!! IS NOT PHONE APPLE!!!. Anschluss target * Israelcube - My worst enemy! I will remove yuo Zio-jewish scum! But if you give independence to Palestine, maybe we'll be friends ... we do not forget that our Shah Cyrus the Great helped you Jews out of captivity in Babylon. But ... you heard right, ONLY IF YOU GIVE INDEPENDENCE FOR PALESTINE !!!! Do not be deceived, until Palestine obtains its independence, we will still be great enemies. * Wahhabi Freaks! - Remob!!! Is into friends with USA and give oil to the GREAT SATAN!!! 2nd Worst enemy! * ISISball - TERRIBLE JIHADISTS! YOU KILLS INNOCENT SHIA MUSLIMS! WE WILL KILL YOU! DIE YUO HARAMI!!!!! YOUR LAST ATTACK ON US JUST A 'FIRECRACKER'!!! * Canadaball WHY? WHY? WHY? Why, did yuo cut off relationship with me? I didn't anything to yuo. I thought we were Friends but no. And stop being of friend of That PIG!. Those Anglos are all same thing !!! * UKball - Yuo IMPERIALIST PIG. YUO KILLED MY ATOMIC SCIENTIST WHO HAD OF GOOD EXPERIENCE. REMEMBER 1941.Those Anglos are all same thing, PIGS!!! * Bahá'íball - Heretic religion, unfortunatelly It is the second largest religious group in our country, we will remove ALL OF THEM!!!! * Azerbaijanball - You are belong to me and you are Turkic. And stop being friend with Israel. And if you touch Armenia I removings yuo. * Turkeyball - You are Sunni and a USAball ally and Turkic so I hate you and I don't want to give Oil to yuo. And you wanna build walls at my border? C'mon I don't care and Do it but don't say that I should pay for this Fucking Wall because it was your Idea. Also, I have no fucking plans to free South Azerbaijan. But soon we can be friends if you stop bully Armenia and Syria. * Bahrainball - You are belong to me yuo independent loser. * UAEball - Stop stealings my Oilfields yuo Oil thief. Btw soon my Airports could be the biggest Airport in the world muahahahahaha. * Turkmenistanball - I never gib South Turkmenistan because I'm older than yuo, so pls shut your Fuck up or I will invade yuo. * Hungaryball - Take some Refugees you deepshit Asshole, Meanwhile I have over 4 Million Refugees who needs a save place. * NATOball Stop threating me and Russia you stupid terrorist Organisation, who don't know what peace is! Also stop bombing Syrian civilians and Hospitals dumbass. And why don't you fight against ISIS?? Are you scared or what?? * Ukraineball - You hate me only because I recognized Crimea as Russia??? Stop whining about it and deal with it. FREE CRIMEA!! CRIMEA IS RUSSIA!! * UNball - I might to make plans to leave you. Because you are very, very fucking useless and can't even make peace. YOU SHOULD BE SHAME ON YOU. THE USA IS TERRORIZING EVERY COUNTRY AND YOU DON'T MAKE HIM A PUNISHMENT???? ON THE OTHER HAND I DIDN'T ATTACK ANY COUNTRY, NOT EVEN ONE, BUT YOU MAKE ME A PUNISHMENT, SO GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING USELESS PEACE OF SHIT. * Kurdistanball-You may be Iranic just like me but STOP TRYING TO CAUSE ALL THESE SEPARATIST MOVEMENTS!!!! * Myanmarball I used to like you because we are both anti burger and we are allies of Russiaball and Chinaball, but you are Persecuting the Rohingya, you dangerous b*+ch Provinces * Tehranball - My spectacular capital city and biggest City of Iran and the world. This is what a real City should look like. * Gilanball - Was part of Soviet Unionball and now he is my Part. You have btw cool beaches. * South Azerbaijanball - A lot of Azerbaijanis and Turks live here. From this place here are come the best carpets. * Sistan and Baluchestanball - Dangerous place, because there are some Terrorists who want independence. * Al-Ahwazball - I think you are the hottest place in world, right? * Kurdestanball - A Rebel-state that is trying to get Independence from Me because of this traitor Kurdistanball * Semnanball - He accepts that I can test missiles in his desserts. * Qomball - Our holy place of Mosques and Russiaball did buy his Airport for 2.8 Mio Euro, that's nice because you've earned some Money. * Ardabilball - I call him Iranian Siberia, because he is one of the coldest place in Iran. * Isfahanball - One of the cultural city I think? * Alborzball - I like your Mountains. * Chahar Mahaal and Bakhtiariball - Why are you so quiet? show yourself a bit, or let yourself be mindful. * North Khorasanball - * Razavi Khorasanball - Why don't you call yourself Middle Khorasan or something?? Because I get a lot of confused, but I make plans to Unite with North Khorasanball and South Khorasanball. * South Khorasanball - Has a lot of problem with the Taliban at the Afghanistanball Border. But don't worry I do my best to protect him. * Kermanball - A lot fruits come from here. Pls do more fruits and food for me. * Kermanshahball - Our most important oil refinery is there. So pls be careful of that ISISball Haram Terrorists that they not can stealing it. * Hormozgānball - You are My second favourite Province (after Tehranball) because your beaches are beautyful and the Cities especially Bandar Abbas and Kish Island. * Hamadanball - His Military Base is one of our Important Base, because me and Russiaball fly from there to bomb those ISISball pigs. * Farsball - Another spectacular City of Iran after Isfahan, Mashhad and Teheran. * Bushehrball - My Industrial and important Province for Trade. There is also Our Atomic factory that Israelcube planned to attacked it, but never did it, because he have no balls to attacking it... * Ilamball - Thank yuo for protecting my Border to Iraq and the Cities from those ISISball Terrorist Pigs. * Kohgiluyeh and Boyer-Ahmadball - I don't have so much contact with him. But btw why do you choose so a hard name??!! Kohgu-Kigugh-Kohguluieh... A dammit. * Markaziball - Nothing special, but yes... * Yazdball - How should I call you?! Dschast? Iast? * Lorestanball - Don't let be provocate by Kurdistanball right? * Zanjanball - Nothing Special, but he produces a lot of Bread and Wheat, do more for me pls. * Qazvinball - He builds the Railroads. * Mazandaranball - You're Nature is beautyful, I like it. * Golestanball - My Turkmenistan, You have also a beautyful Nature. Gallery Iranball_Card-2.png 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Tatar-Iran.jpg Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png PHGveVU.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png Useful Military Inventions.png 28bw7iw2298x.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 'ykDmBJT.png 7VFQfPr.png UbqjtMV.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Islamic Republic of Iran card.png Goose.png Oilselling.png Mideastnukes.png Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Polandball_Planet.png Oil Oil.png Chain Reactions.jpg Country Changer.png Links *Facebook page zh:伊朗球 Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Aryan Category:Vodka remover Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Iranball Category:Iran Category:Armenia BROS Category:Muslim lovers Category:Highland Category:Farsi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger haters Category:Defend kebab Category:Uncolonized Category:Former Empire Category:Regional Power Category:N-11 Category:Shia Category:Pro Palestine Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:MENA Category:Caucasia Category:Women rights removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Ancient Category:Middle Power Category:Sharia Category:Islamic Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Russia allies Category:Russia Allies Category:Banned (by America) Category:Theocracy Category:SCO Category:Pro Western Sahara